Wanna Bet?
by strongtablestrongcouple
Summary: Nick and Jess' game of seduction begins to get out of hand.


**Hi guys, this is just an idea that popped up in my head and I decided to just go with it. I don't know. Hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey Nick, watch out for that..."

THUD.

"...chair!" Jess said, lamely finishing her sentence but it was too late.

Winston and Schmidt were out, which meant Nick and Jess had the loft to themselves. They had just bought some groceries from the store, however, since Nick's accident, the contents of the shopping bags he was holding were scattered all across the floor.

"Damn chairs!" Nick exclaimed.

Jess tried her best to contain her laughter at Nick's clumsiness but it was no use. "I shouldn't laugh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Jessica." He retorted sarcastically.

"No, really, I am sorry." She giggled, before bending down to collect the groceries from the floor.

"Should I put the pasta on after I've cleaned this up?"

"Yes Nick, you can do that. And see if you can do it without bumping into any chairs this time, okay?" She joked, cocking up and eyebrow.

"Hey! At least I've never set the smoke detector off while making pancakes!" Nick replied, referring to yesterday's failed breakfast.

"That was one time!" She said defensively. "And you still ate those burnt pancakes anyway!"

"Yeah... I was just trying to be polite. They weren't your best, Jess."

She opened her mouth agape in mock anger. "Anymore of that, and you'll be sleeping on your own tonight."

"You wouldn't dare..." Nick said, although already regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. He knew full well she would.

"Wanna bet?" A competitive tone emerging through her voice, whilst a wicked grin began to form on her face.

Nick decided not to answer straight away because he knew that he'd probably land himself into more trouble if he did. Instead, he swiftly picked her up from the waist and carried her from the kitchen to the living room.

He carried her just in front of his chest, with her squirming and wriggling the whole way. He chuckled as she squealed under his touch, enjoying this adorable protest of hers.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked. Jess wouldn't admit it, but she too was secretly enjoying this boyish display of strength and seduction.

"A bit too much, I think." He winked as he finally let her go and carefully laid her on the sofa.

"Maybe you've won the battle, but this war is far from over." She sexily winked back.

"Does this mean we're not eating dinner?" He asked as he watched her brush off her dress and fix her hair.

"That's not all you won't be eating..." She murmured, silently questioning if he would latch on to the double meaning of her words.

Jess started to walk back into the kitchen until she felt him grip hold of her hand. He pulled her back towards him and leaned into her ear.

"You know, you better be nice to me today. I've got something you want.." He seductively whispered.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've got something you want far more." Jess replied, trying to remain cool and collected but she felt herself getting excited at this little game stirring inside of her.

"I think you're right." He said before placing a sweeping kiss on the flesh of her neck.

Their little game could be put on pause for a few moments.

Nick backed up on the sofa and lifted her up slightly so that she could clamp her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened.

He occasionally slid his hands up underneath the hem of her dress, despite knowing that this shouldn't be happening when they haven't even eaten dinner yet.

He quickly unbuttoned her cardigan and threw it on the floor. He then reached for the zipper on the back of her dress purely put of instinct...

"Woah!" Jess said, becoming flustered at how heated the moment got in such little time. She playfully shook her finger at him. "We've got to make it through dinner, at least."

"Ah, so there will be a dinner to look forward to." Nick grinned smugly. Jess slid off him, not before giving him a flirty look, and started to walk back into the kitchen.

"Don't be so sure."

"Tease!"

"Excuse me?" she said, whirling around back to look at him. She leaned against the door frame, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

Nick took in the sight before him. She looked damn good in that red dress of hers, glaring at him sexily with a devilishly glint in her eye.

Jess started to approach him. "You know, I was planning to be nice to you tonight, but since you insulted me the way you did, I've changed my mind."

She walked closer and closer to him, but stopped when she was about an arm's length away from him.

Nick just couldn't take it any more. He couldn't just stare and her speechlessly for much longer and not do anything about it. Without thinking, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

Jess decided to play along with this for a few moments, knowing that it would make the rest all the more excruciating for Nick. He bent his head and buried his nose into her neck, spelling her sweet perfume.

"You smell nice." he said whilst kissing her neck before working his way up onto her ear.

"I know." she quipped.

She didn't let herself enjoy this too much, otherwise she knew it would be game over for her.

Before pulling away, she leaned in and gave him a firm, breath-taking kiss on his lips. This left him stunned, allowing her to push herself away from him with her composure still intact.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It's time for dinner."

"Yes, and I know what I want..."

"Nuh-uh mister." She shook her finger at him for the second time that night.

"Come on..." he pleaded, backing her to the wall, placing his hands either side of her head. He leaned his forehead towards her. "You ought to be nice to me."

"Oh, we both know that I can be very nice." she whispered breathing into his ear. Nick was reveling in the feeling of Jess being so close, whilst Jess was enjoying this sudden empowerment of being able to seduce Nick Miller. "You've got to earn it though."

She pushed Nick away and brushed past him as she went to sit on the table. "You're killing me, woman." He said whilst shaking his head humourously, before joining her at the table to eat dinner.

* * *

Jess had agreed to do the washing up after they'd eaten their dinner. She was absentmindedly humming along to some song she had heard on the radio earlier that day whilst washing the plates.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Nick asked, causing her to stop her singing that tune.

"Yes, it was delicious."

He came up behind her and stood close to her, but not quite touching. Jess did her best to stay in control and focus her concentration on the job at hand: doing the dishes, not the gorgeous turtle-faced man trying to get her attention.

"You know..." He said, placing his chin on her shoulder and putting his arms on the counter at either side of her. "...You're not the only one to be competitive around here. So don't just expect this to blow over me."

"I know." She replied. She enjoyed the feeling of her back against his chest.

Suddenly, he gave an open mouth kiss on her shoulder. She felt herself tremble. Distracted, Jess dropped the plate she had been washing. They both jumped at the sound of the loud smash of the now broken plate.

Nick chuckled and placed his hand on her stomach. He had intended to reassure her rather than to excite her. He kissed the back of her head and rubbed her arm lovingly. He didn't mean to unnerve her; Jess knew that Nick would never actually be rough with her or deprive her of anything. This was just fun and games.

"Am I getting to you?" He asked, smiling.

"Only as much as I am getting to you." She said, refusing to let herself give in to his touches.

"Wow, then you must be in serious pain." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Jess had to admit, that scored some major cute points.

Gingerly and elegantly, he trailed his fingers down her sides, over her hips, across the sides of her thighs, and then back up again. He started to kiss the skin behind her neck whilst stroking her sides at the same time.

Then, he buried his nose in her neck and started to suck her skin, leaving a slight mark there. A small moan escaped her lips and he did so.

"This is unfair!" She whined. "There wasn't any touching in my teasing!"

"So what do you call the hot make out session that happened back there?" Nick argued, pointing towards the couch.

"You're the one who initiated that! In fact, you've initiated all the touching so far..."

"Of course I'm going to want to touch you." He said softly. "Just look at you."

Jess smiled. He was seriously winning extra points for all these cute comments.

"You know, you could just give up." Nick suggested, but somehow knew that was unlikely. Jess could be stubborn, just like him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She replied.

Nick sat down at the table, feeling defeated. His will power and stamina never lasted that long whenever she was involved.

Jess saw the look in his eyes, it was filled with passion and lust and desperation and awe. It almost made her feel bad for teasing him like this, even though she knew he secretly enjoyed it.

"Nick..." She said, approaching him to sit down on his lap. "I could just end this little game." She said, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked, with his eyes lit up. She couldn't contain her smile, he was so adorable. She felt Nick's arm snake around her waist.

"Yep. And it wouldn't take much either."

"Consider it done."

"All you have to do..." She whispered, leaning in to kiss his ear. "...Is..."

"What?" He asked, his patience wearing.

"Admit that I always win." She finished finally.

"Oh my God, you always win." He slurred quickly, relieved that was all it was going to take.

Jess grinned at Nick's pleased state, before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, her giggling the entire way.

He slammed the door behind them and kissed her frantically, finally releasing all the fervour and longing that was building between them in the past few hours.

As he laid her down onto his bed, two thoughts invaded his mind:

A) He couldn't think of another time in his life when he had felt more carefree or excited or lovedrunk on her as he did right now.

And B) Schmidt is going to be pissed when he finds out about that broken plate.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
